Seven Kings
by Isaya Yuuki
Summary: In the world of humanity, every one hundred years, seven people are born with power as kings. A king is the one who endowed with great power that embodies the natural laws of this world. The power of kings is what runs this world. Ordinary human beings would not know of this. However, one day, Kagami Taiga, a mere highschooler met one of the kings. The king of Shadow Black, Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

_**7 Kings**_

* * *

Summary: In the world of humanity, every one hundred years, seven people are born with power as kings. A king is the one who endowed with great power that embodies the natural laws of this world. The power of kings is what runs this world. Ordinary human beings would not know of this. However, one day, Kagami Taiga, a mere highschooler met one of the kings. The king of Shadow Black, Kuroko Tetsuya. That exact moment changed his life.

Chapter 1: The King of Black Shadow.

* * *

Past…

"Oba-chan, tell me more about the kings!"

The child, Kagami taiga grinned at his grandmother. The elder woman chuckled as she patted the boy's head.

"Taiga really like them, ne~?"

"Yup!"

The elder woman sat on her wooden chair and pulled the little boy to her lap. "Where did we stop yesterday?"

"The king of Shadow! Oba-chan said that this king is different from others" the young boy happily exclaimed.

"Ahh… The king of shadow. This king is weak if he's alone. But he's the strongest with his chosen partner"

* * *

Present…

Midorima Shintaro was walking in front of his companion, Takao Kazunari. His every step was steady with his left hand holding his black colored briefcase. Midorima's long brown coat was blowed by the wind that came from the long hall.

"Shin-chan?"

Midorima glanced at Takao as he fixed his glasses. "We're going arrest someone. Make sure everything is prepared"

Bunches of man in black were running in the hall. "They are on that room!" One of the men said loudly and all of them get into formation. Two of the men were standing in the left and right side of the door while the rest were holding their gun.

But before one of them can reach the doorknob, the door as well as the wall was broken into pieces by a swift kick from a man with tanned skin and dark blue hair. A smirk was plastered on his face as a woman with long pink hair and a few men was behind him, following their leader.

A few of the men in black attacked the blue haired man, but they all end up kicked away. As for the else, they quickly run away. "It's the blue king! We're going to die! Run!"

Momoi eyes straightly look at the man with green hair and his companion who were just a few meters from them. "It's Midorima" said Momoi.

Imayoshi, the man with black hair and glasses, with his Cheshire grin chuckled. "What should we do, Aomine?"

Takao was following closely when Midorima smirked as he walked towards Aomine. "Aomine Daiki, Last Night at 23.00, You were seen by cameras while you killed someone with your power, I am taking you into custody. Any objections?"

Without any warning, Aomine give Midorima a swift kick with blue fire. But It was easily blocked with Midorima's briefcase. After it, the briefcase was thrown because it was burned with the blue flame.

Blue flame appeared on Aomine's hand when he tried to punch Midorima. But Midorima can easily dodged it.

"You cannot defeat me, Aomine. Just let me arrest you"

Another kick.

Another punch.

But it all doesn't even make a scratch at Midorima.

* * *

Kagami Taiga, a high school student was walking on the street of Tokyo along with a few people. But all of them were surprised by a loud sound of explosion.

"What's that?"

"We should leave now"

"Mama!"

The people around him start to speak with uneasiness. But for Kagami, It was different. He was scared, but in the same time he felt his adrenaline flows. He wanted to know. He wanted to see what's going on. And he started to run towards the explosion.

But as expected, the road to the town museum was blocked by polices. But that doesn't mean he gave up. He trespass one of the police officer and the police line.

"Hey! You! Come back here!" The officer chased after Kagami.

"Leave him, that kid will be dead!" the other officer said and the office that chased Kagami stop and went back to his post.

Kagami thought he was alone when he reached the gate. But unbeknownst to Kagami, a young man with light blue hair was watching him between the people.

"Stop"

Kagami turned to the source of the voice. "What are you doing here? A kid shouldn't be here!"

The young man stared at Kagami with silence for a few seconds before he speak up. "I'm not a kid. I'm in the same class as you"

"Eh?"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I sat behind you in class everyday"

"Huh? I have no ti—"

Kagami was about to finish his sentence. But another loud sound of explosion came from the tall building again.

A few men with rapier appeared around Kagami and Kuroko. "Kuroko-sama, we're ordered to kill you" the leader of the group pulled out his sword from it's sheath.

"What is this?!" Kagami panicky asked.

Kuroko quickly pulled Kagami's hand and run. Of course they were still chased.

'He's slow' Kagami thought to himself. Kagami make his legs move faster, so, he's the one who pulling now.

"You won't escape" The leader of the group pulled out a shot gun and shot at them.

SHIT! Kagami closed his eyes tightly. I'm not going to die at this fucking place!

No feeling of pain.

"Kagami-kun, I am shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow. I will be the shadow to your light"

At the same moment, both Midorima and Aomine stop fighting and were watching the light that comes from the sky to the ground.

"This Light.." Midorima murmured to himself, still watching disbelievely.

"The King of Shadow…." Aomine continued…

A blonde man was watching from the window from his apartment. "Kise-sama, it's time for your next shooting"

"Understood" And he left the room. "It seems that the last king has been awakened"

* * *

A/N: Umm… Well, this thing was inspirited by the new anime K-project…

Hm…. Please review~

Coz If I don't get more than 8 review, I don't think I'll continue this thing. X_X

If no one review.. I'll be sad.. and Die


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Kings

Umm.. Sorry for the short chapter, I made it aroud 3 am at the morning so yes. It did feel like a trailer. XD

I'll try to make the next chapter longer, just bear with me :O

Da?

Chapter 2:

o-o-o-o-o-o

The glasses man was holding phone next to his ear as he stood on the corner of the room. His Cheshire grin never left his face even when he spoke to his phone.

"Yes, I understand. It would be fine as long as that guy is still out there"

The pink haired girl sat on the sofa was watching him in silence, waiting for him to end up the call.

"Ok"

And then Imayoshi hang up his call and turn around, to the girl's direction, still with his evil grin.

Imayoshi was about to tell Momoi something that he heard from the call, but someone broke into the room.

"Imayoshi-san! Is that true that Aomine-san is captured?! Who did that?!" The brunette who had just entered the room shouted with his really really worried expression.

"Calm yourself, Sakurai. Aomine is alright even thought he did being captured"

"What!? But.. Aomine-san is…."

"Aomine is fine"

At that moment, Momoi Satsuki walked passed them and leave the room. Both of the male were left in pregnant silence.

Imayoshi let out a desperate sigh. Even an evil felt depressed in a while too. "Arara… Things really become this hard in a few hours"

Sakurai tilted. "What happened to Momoi-san?"

"She's just a bit tired"

"But…"

"We should be really grateful that she chose to stay with us even when Aomine is not here"

"Imayoshi-san, what do you mean?"

"That Momoi ne, even if there wasn't many people that know here existence; she's actually one of the kings. So, even if Aomine is not here. Other groups won't launch any attack to us. Let's just hope the red king won't take any action"

Even the evil could be concerned. At least about his own self.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"The strongest group has lost half of their power"

The 'king' shogi piece was taken from the board.

"Aomine was kept as a captive by Midorima. Only Momoi remains"

The red head smirked when he look to the other piece of king.

"And at the same time, the black king awakens. How interesting. It seems that everything move faster than what I had planned"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagami groaned as he woke up.

He sat up and looked around. Where the hell is here? I am certain that this is not my house. My house isn't this classic.

The room was big, clean and tidy. A fireplace was visible to him as well as the classy wallpaper. Not to mention he was on a king sized bed. Dude, which rich people's house is this?

Kagami noticed a glass of water was on the table beside him. He took it and drank it all.

"I see you are awake"

And Kagami spurted.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Doumo, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. And you are Kagami Taiga"

Kagami stared at the blue haired teen beside him. "How do you know?"

"I sat behind you everyday"

Kagami was silenced for a few seconds. "oh yes! You're the guy back the… Wait, what happened?"

Kuroko speak up slowly. "Kagami-kun, from now on, I will be your shadow"

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kagami-kun, I am shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow. I will be the shadow to your light"

Kagami stared at Kuroko between the ray of lights at appear from nowhere. At that dimension, nothing can be heard except their voices. None of those guys who tried to attack them can be seen. Just both of them.

Soon a flash of memories stroke Kagami.

There was a woman, an old man and then a boy.

And lastly, there was a young teenage girl with long light blue hair that appeared with her smile.

"Take it, this time certainly"

"Who are you?" Kagami asked.

"This is the power of king. The sinful crown that had been passed down by blood for a long time"

And then, when Kagami opened his eyes. He was holding a black sword.

"Shoot!" the leader of group with guns said loudly.

Kagami closed his eyes in fear, but he doesn't feel any pain so he opened his eyes. A black colored portal spell appeared in front of him, blocking the bullets.

"Shit! We need to retreat now!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

"That happened?"

Kagami still couldn't believe what happened. He stared at his palm of his hand. "Then, what about that sword? How about that person who speak at me?"

"That sword originally is mine. And that person?" Kuroko asked.

"I saw a girl! She looks a like you a lot!"

Kuroko looked at Kagami. "I don't know"

"Chi, just forget it"

o-o-o-o-o-o

"What do you mean you fail to kill him?"

The man with black coat trembled. "I'm really sorry, but a man with weird eyebrow protected him"

"A man with weird eyebrow?!" the man who throw a bottle of wine. "DO YOU THINK I WILL BELIEVE THAT SHIT?!"

"I'm terribly sorry sir"

"No! You will pay for this!"

He pulled out a gun and shot the coated man.

"Next time, I will kill you. Wait for me, Kuroko Tetsuya"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kuroko shocked as he heard someone called his name. He turn to Kagami who was putting his shirt.

"Kagami-kun, did you just called me?"

Kagami turned to the pale young man. "No"

"I see…"

Kuroko feel something terrible will happen soon.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Thanks for those who reviews last time :D  
I'm really happy :D  
I love you all :D

Hahahah~ Good night everyone :D  
(23:44)

If you have any question, just ask me via review~  
I'll answer them properly :D  
So just review XD

Review, da?

Please, or I'll kick the bucket :O

T_T Please, my kind readers! I love you all so review!~~


End file.
